Hitman Baby!
by Caramel-And-Honey
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada had his own share of misfortunes: be it ordinary or mafia life. His life made another not-so-ordinary turn when he comes across a baby hiding underneath his bed! The mafia don is now a temporary daddy!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hitman Baby!

Character/s:

All KHR characters

Fumiko

Genre: Family/ Adventure

Summary:

Tsuna's life has always been unlucky, academic or non-academic. To add to his list of misfortunes, he was involved in the mafia. Since then, his life was do or die. Well, what happens when he finds a little girl underneath his bed one morning? The Vongola boss is now a temporary daddy!

_**XXmeikyuubutterfly458XX**_

Chapter 1: Ehh? There's a baby beneath my bed!

Tsuna sighed wearily. It was a tiring day for him. First of all, he got in trouble for failing a test. Second, Reborn forced him to undergo a hard-core training, with the gun pressed to Tsuna's head clearly telling that Reborn would kill him before he could refuse. And to top it all, he was 'bitten to death' by Hibari Kyoya for crowding in the school corridors.

"Hah… I'm so tired" Tsuna muttered to himself as he laid on his bed. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, and then opened them again when he heard a muffled sound underneath his bed. Was it just his imagination or was there someone wailing underneath his bed?

Reluctantly, he got up from his bed and peered underneath the covers. What he saw was a lovely wicker basket. He reached out for the basket and pulled it out. Now what was in the basket made his eyes widen.

A baby, no older than a month, was crying loudly in the basket. It had silver hair and was flailing wildly around the basket. Tsuna managed a weak smile as he lifted the child into his arms, only to be kicked by the wailing baby in the chin.

"OWW!" Tsuna moaned as he set down the baby on his bed, while he rubbed woefully at his sore chin. His eyes drifted to the bag settled next to the basket. He opened it and found baby supplies: bottles with baby's milk, a separate container with milk formula and a package of diapers.

Tsuna reached for the bottle with the milk and cradled the crying child into his arms. He put the bottle to its mouth and immediately the infant stopped crying. He was about to put the child down when he heard Reborn's voice.

"Ciaossu, Tsuna! What's that you're holding?" The Arcobaleno inquired. Tsuna nearly dropped the child he was holding. He spun around to face his tutor with an exasperated expression.

"Reborn! Don't scare me like that!" Tsuna screeched and gulped when he heard the familiar click of a gun. Reborn smirked, "I said, what's that you're holding?" Tsuna sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Isn't it obvious? It's a baby." Tsuna sighed wearily. Reborn raised an eyebrow. "How did it get here?" the hitman asked.

"I-I don't know. I just found it underneath my bed, in a wicker basket." Tsuna replied, taking glances at the baby.

Reborn thought for a moment before he declared, "Well, I guess it's our responsibility to take care of it for now."

"Yeah, I guess- Wait, what?" Tsuna screeched. He gulped again when he saw the Leon gun pointed straight at his face. Reborn smirked underneath his fedora hat.

"If you refuse, I'll shoot you." Reborn threatened while smirking. Tsuna sweatdropped. "Okay, okay! I'll do it! I'll take care of it!' Tsuna finally screeched.

Reborn slowly lowered his gun and it transformed back into its original chameleon shape. "Just make sure. Or else… you know what will happen." Reborn replied before exiting the room to change into his pajamas.

Tsuna gaped at his tutor's retreating back. "Well, if I mess up, what will happen?" He barely dodged the bullet that was aimed straight at his face. Reborn reappeared in the doorway, holding the transformed Leon.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR REBORN?" Tsuna exclaimed and gulped when Reborn reloaded his gun again.

"Tsuna, if you mess up, I'll shoot you." Reborn warned. "WHAT?" The brunette shouted.

The cry of the baby made the two stop their onslaught. Tsuna hurriedly picked the infant up. He also noticed that the baby had dark onyx eyes, similar to those of Hibari's.

"What's your problem now?" Tsuna said as he cradled the baby. Reborn hopped on his shoulder. "Maybe she's sleepy." Reborn stated matter-of-factly.

"Tsu-kun? There's class tomorrow, why are you still aren't sleeping-Oh!" Nana Sawada appeared at the entrance.

"Where did you get this beautiful child? Wait a minute! Don't tell me Tsu-kun, you had an affair with a woman?" She continued while snatching the baby from Tsuna's grasp. The baby immediately stopped crying and fell asleep. Tsuna frantically waved his hands in front of him.

"No, Mom! I just found it underneath my bed!" Tsuna explained desperately. His mom raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Nana asked. "Yes, yes! I'm 100% sure!" Tsuna exclaimed frantically. His mom raised an eyebrow before handing the child back to her son.

"Mom?" Tsuna asked. He was secretly hoping his mother would be the one who will take care of the child. "Well, if you found it, you're supposed to take care of it, Tsu-kun! Good night!" Nana said happily and skipped out of the room.

Tsuna gaped once more and turned to Reborn. ""Reborn, help me out here!" He screeched and twitched when he saw the Arcobaleno asleep.

Tsuna sighed. He'll be definitely the one to take care of the child after all.

A/N: Hi everybody! Meikyuu here! I am starting again on a new story, this one to be exact! So I'll be dealing with babies from now on! For the information of everybody, I permanently deleted my fanfic, "Gothic Symbols" and "Looks Can Be Deceiving". I am fully aware that both my characters are Mary-Sues so I deleted them. Thank you for supporting it though. I promise (pinky swear) that my character in my new HibarixOC fic, "Yes, Your Highness" won't be a Mary Sue. Oh, I totally forgot! Please support this fanfic, and review as you read! Thank you!

P.S: I have another fanfic I made. It's GiottoxOC. I made it for my friend as a birthday present, but its kinda delayed because this idea just popped in my head yesterday. xD It's title by the way is "Mafioso Princess" Please support it! (It will be up by these following days)

Hahaha! I know I'm self-advertising here! Please review!

**All opinions are accepted, negative or positive!**

_**XXmeikyuubutterfly458XX**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My name is Fumiko!

"Man, I'm already late!" Gokudera Hayato grumbled while glancing at his wristwatch. He suddenly perked up when he saw his Boss at the distance clutching a bundle of blankets.

"Jyuudaime!" He yelled to the brunette. Tsuna surprised, nearly dropped the blankets he was holding when he heard the silver-head's yell. His Storm guardian caught up to him and noticed the bundle of blankets he was carrying.

"What's this, Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked, while poking experimentally at the blankets. Gokudera yelled when an arm appeared from the bundle and slapped the Storm's arm.

"Curse you! I'll blow you up into a million pieces!" Gokudera cursed while whipping out his dynamite. Tsuna held the bundle out of reach and screeched frantically, "Gokudera-kun! Stop it!"

"But Jyuudaime, it attacked me! It might be a U.M.A!" Gokudera explained to his boss. The Tenth now panicked. "It's not a U.M.A! It's an ordinary baby!" Tsuna shouted.

"Eh? A baby?" Gokudera stopped midway in his rant when his Boss held up a fully awake-and not too pleased- baby for his Guardian to see. Gokudera squinted to observe closely only to be whacked again by the baby in the head.

"Curse you, you idiotic baby! If not for Jyuudaime, I've blown you already in a million pieces!" Gokudera yelled at the infant. The infant responded with sticking her tongue out, causing Gokudera to yell more.

Tsuna sighed. "Gokudera-kun, stop it." He said. Gokudera bowed immediately while glaring at the unsuspecting baby who was now sucking its thumb in Tsuna's arms.

Tsuna turned to face at the child in the bundle. "You too. No more whacking, okay?" He scolded the baby in the bundle. The response he got was a spit bubble being blown into his face. Gokudera immediately fumed.

"You! How dare you spit at Jyuudaime-AAGH!" The Storm ranted but was stopped midway when the baby spit another bubble at Gokudera. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Gokudera ranted.

He was about to pull out his dynamite when another hand tapped him in the shoulder. It was Yamamoto.

"Maa,maa. Let her go for now, Gokudera. She's still a child after all. Yo, Tsuna" Yamamoto greeted with his usual jovial tune. Gokudera exclaimed, "You! Don't just butt in, stupid baseball freak!"

Yamamoto ignored his insults and turned his attention to Tsuna. He smiled at the baby in Tsuna's arms. "Hey, Tsuna. If it isn't too much trouble, can I hold her?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna smiled gratefully.

"Of course, Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna replied as he gave the baby to Yamamoto. Yamamoto immediately raised the baby in the air, cooing and talking to it. The baby giggled. Yamamoto noticed the baby's silver hair and glanced at Gokudera, then back at the baby.

"Say, Gokudera. Is this child yours?" Yamamoto commented off-handedly. "You have the same hair colour." He continued. He then barely dodged a stick of dynamite that was aimed straight at him.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT? OF COURSE, THAT ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT ISN'T MY CHILD!" Gokudera fumed. Yamamoto blinked and then apologized.

"Sorry." He said. Tsuna glanced at his watch before panicking. "HIIE! We're already 20 minutes late! Hibari-san will surely bite us to death!"

"Tch. It's the stupid baby's fault! We wouldn't be late if that didn't cause a distraction!" Gokudera scowled.

"Haha. It's not Fumiko's fault!" Yamamoto replied jovially. Tsuna raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Fumiko?" Tsuna asked. "That's her name! You haven't named her yet, have you?" Yamamoto said as he continued running, Fumiko secured in his arms. "And she seems to like it too!" He continued as he was referring to the baby giggling and smiling.

"So that's it! Your name is Fumiko!" Tsuna said to the baby. Fumiko blinked her onyx orbs slowly before wailing.

"What? You don't like your name?" Yamamoto cooed to the crying infant.. Tsuna just smiled.

"Nah, she's sleepy." He explained while Yamamoto stopped to calm the baby, who immediately fell asleep.

"Tch. She's too troublesome!" Gokudera said as he darted off. Tsuna sighed wearily, "That's how she is, Gokudera-kun. Get used to it." Tsuna said as they reached the gates of Namimori Middle School.

…

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto (not to mention Fumiko,too) arrived at Namimori Middle School, panting heavily. The three straightened up when they heard footsteps coming near them.

Tsuna gulped, Yamamoto grinned, a hand scratching the back of his head. Gokudera spat on the ground and Fumiko sneezed, for standing in front of them was the **Demon King** in his shining glory, the one and only, Hibari Kyoya.

"You herbivores are late, and for that, I'll bite you to death." The prefect stated in monotone and started to slowly raise one of his tonfas. Tsuna immediately panicked.

"We're so sorry Hibari-san! We won't do it again-ACK!" Tsuna began babbling but was silenced by just a swing of Hibari's tonfa. Gokudera fumed.

"You bastard! I won't tolerate this! You injured Jyuudaime!" The Storm yelled. Yamamoto stood silently in the corner, his grip unconsciously tightening on Fumiko, whose onyx eyes blinked slowly. Yamamoto noticed and turned his attention on Fumiko.

"Don't worry about it, Fumiko-chan! This happens normally everyday!" Yamamoto said to the baby, in his usual jovial tune. Fumiko's eyes blinked again. She was getting more and more confused every passing moment.

"Even so, I shouldn't leave you here. Well, with luck, I'll head you first to the infirmary before Hibari catches up to us." Yamamoto chirped joyfully and immediately broke into a sprint.

Meanwhile, Hibari was busy with Gokudera, dodging the silver-head's dynamites and his too…violent curses.

"You f******* bastard! I'll never forgive you for hurting Jyuudaime!"Gokudera cursed. The Cloud simply yawned and dodged the Storm's attacks, hitting him in the stomach which sent him (Gokudera) flying backwards. Hibari then shoved his tonfas back into his jacket and dusted his hands.

He then turned his back to head to the direction of the school's infirmary to deal with the remaining herbivore who managed to escape.

"I'll bite you all to death." The prefect stated while walking in his brisk pace.

A/N: Another update done! Please review! It'll really help me! **A LOT**! Oh, and if you have questions, just post them up on your reviews and I'll love to answer them!


End file.
